Christmas Truce
by IkiaSetto
Summary: *This is not Yaoi* What if during the Bakumatsu Era, the Shinsengumi proposed a Christmas Truce to the Ishin-Shishi? The terms being the only ones who may bring weapons is Saito and the Battousai. Katsura accepts the truce, but how will Battousai deal with a bunch of Shinsengumi surrounding him out of mere curiosity? Suddenly, he finds himself in a competition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Each time a character has a thought or flashback the words will be _Italic._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter has been edited.**

Due to Toba-Fushimi taking place in January 27, 1868 – January 31, 1868, this would mean that this will be the first time anyone sees Hitokiri Battousai in the plain open. Therefore, Okita and Saito have not encountered him in battle.

This story was inspired by World War I when there was a Christmas truce in 1914. The idea of British and German troops coming together to an unofficial truce for Christmas and New Year's sake despite the bitterness of war truthfully impacted me.

This is set during the last year of the Bakumatsu era, when war was finally going to come into a conclusion.

Kenshin has the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek by this time. Tomoe is no more.

Enjoy!

" _I hate war as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility, its stupidity."_

─ _Dwight D. Eisenhower_

"How can we be sure this is safe!?"

The rowdiness of the Chōshū Ishin-Shishi men who were sitting in a tight circle argued over a proposed truce from the Shinsengumi. Due to Kohagi-ya inn getting burnt to the ground, the swordsmen were forced to meet in a hidden cabin that was large enough for them.

"This is outrageous! How can they expect us to accept this ignorance!"

Another man prattle on, pressing the seriousness of the seemingly peaceful proposition. The fact that they were getting closer to the end of this war meant that both sides would become desperate to gain the upper hand. And if this truce was any indication that they were planning to ambush them, they felt the Shinsengumi were ridiculing their intelligence.

Despite the noisy and tensed atmosphere, a certain red-head sat quietly at the far end of the room. Amber colored eyes stared at the wooden floor, his Katana rested on his shoulder while his hand was kept on its sheath. A purple shawl was loosely tied around the hilt.

"That's enough." Katsura Kogoro spoke softly, not needing to raise his voice to proclaim authority.

The group of men immediately fell silent. Those that had stood from their fits of anger settled down and sat seiza, a position that was proper for their leader. They each kept their eyes locked on their leader, waiting for his response to this.

"We will accept their truce." Katsura announced, earning an earful of men shouting disapproval at their leader's choice. They could not understand the reason as to why he would be so reckless. "The reason," He spoke, waiting for a few seconds for the men to fall silent once more. "Is because our victory is assured. We will not only be celebrating. We will tactfully earn as much information as we can of the Shinsengumi. The wives and children of theirs will be there, and so will ours."

The tension grew once more, though it did not feel as heavy. They could see what the plan was, though they could not understand why they were going head on with such a suicidal truce. Despite their wariness, they regarded the thought of meeting each others family as odd. It was a truce but also a celebration of Christmas.

"I understand your worry, and I am confident that you will all be alert. This truce eliminates weapons, for we will not be heading into battle─but a celebration. If others were to be involved, such as family, there is a higher chance of no conflict. I do not wish for this celebration to be in vain and an embarrassment to our fallen comrades as well as to us. Do I make myself clear?"

Each of the men eyed at each other, concern was clearly visible in their faces. However, no further disagreement was brought to be known. Slowly, each man looked at Katsura with trust and confidence.

"Yes sir!"

Their words echoed rhythmically as they bowed their head. Katsura's expression softened and took the cup of tea in front of him. He sipped it peacefully, the liquid soothing his sore throat. "We will meet tomorrow as early as the sun rises above the north mountain. Do not bring any weapons, though be wary of any suspicious activities. The Shinsengumi will meet us as the sun reaches its highest peak."

Without further delay, the men left promptly to their respectful homes. They were to bring their family and have no weapons in themselves. _"We neath no weapons."_ Katsura looked towards the seated figure by the corner of the cabin, one which had not moved in the entire section. _"For he is our sword."_

"Himura," He acknowledge the young man. The red-head promptly stood up, and walked silently towards Katsura's seated form. The Hitokiri sat down in front of him. "It was approved that Saito Hajime, leader of the third unit of the Shinsengumi, will be the only one carrying his swords for safety reasons. You will be the only one carrying a weapon as well, for our own safety."

The red-head sat emotionless, though his eyebrow twitched. "Katsura-san, you already discussed this with the Shinsengumi." He spoke softly. It was not a question, but a statement.

"That's correct." Katsura responded warily. "I know that we are at risk by doing this, but this will give us enough time to get our gear ready as well as give time to those that were wounded in battle. I understand you feel uneasy, for this will mean the Shinsengumi will know of your appearance. However, they would have eventually in our upcoming battle."

Kenshin nodded his head solemnly. He understood Katsura's plan, though he was edgy over how he was meant to protect everyone tomorrow. His expression did not reveal his worries, Though Katsura could easily read his thoughts by looking into his amber gaze.

"How are you doing?" Katsura asked quietly. He noticed Kenshin's shoulders tensed for a moment before they relaxed. He knew the boy was anything but fine, though he wanted to be sure to let him know he was concerned about him.

"Fine." He responded, looking at his lap for a moment before he gazed up to look directly at Katsura's intense stare. "Do not worry. My sword will not waver, I will continue to fight." _For the new era._

Katsura stared a moment longer. He nodded his head firmly, and lifted the cup of tea to sip on it once more. The hitokiri sat there, quietly listening to all the men who were around the cabin. He noticed not one had eavesdropped or muttered any profanities about the truce. As soon as all men had left, Kenshin bowed his head and left promptly. He needed to learn the terrace and remember the map for escape routes and danger zones.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter has been edited.**

A cold early morning breeze ruffled the group of people's garments. The sun was barely rising above the north mountain, making the pile of snow beneath the people seem like a sanctuary.

There were loud conversations and laughter from children running between the wives and husbands of the Ishin-Shishi. Any bystander would have thought that the war was over and that no more casualties would happen. Unfortunately, that was still not the case.

Despite the lighthearted scene in front of him, Kenshin stood several feet away. His piercing gaze kept looking around, being a watchful protector over his group. His frigid hands pulled the purple shawl from his katana's hilt and wrapped it around his neck like a loose scarf.

Eventually, he sat down on top of a large tree branch and waited. Higher ground was his best option, therefore he could not enjoy peace─not that he didn't yearn for it. His amber gaze kept looking at the sun's position and noticed it was nearing its highest peak.

"Katsura-san." He called politely as he landed silently on the pile of snow next to a makeshift tent. "The Shinsengumi will arrive soon." He bowed and waited for further instructions from his leader.

"Thank you, Himura. Please stand by our side and keep watch." Katsura spoke as he came out of the tent, dressed in a casual yet formal robe of fine silk. His geisha, Ikumatsu, followed after him in a fine kimono. "I see you decided to wear what I gave you."

Kenshin let his mask falter for a second, feeling confused as to what he meant. However, upon seeing a dark red color at the corner of his vision made him realize what he meant. "Yes." He answered plainly, though the dark red kimono and black umanori hakama truly contrasted with the Ishin Shishi's color.

"Relax, you look fine." Katsura assured him, noticing the timid way in which the hitokiri seemed. "No one is meant to dress as warriors. It is best for all of us to take this opportunity and be as casual as we are able to be." He held his arm out, Ikumatsu gently wrapping her arm around it.

The red-head did not comment and silently followed behind the couple. His gaze continued to pierce around the openings and between trees. Once they got closer to the group of people, he noticed the conversations had died out and they were staring forward.

" _They're here."_ Kenshin thought gravely. The Ishin-Shishi members split evenly for their leader to walk in the center. The hitokiri kept his pace silently behind his leader and halted when Katsura did so.

"Kiyokawa Hachiro." Katsura greeted as he bowed. In turn, Hachiro also bowed and greeted him. His attire was casual along with all his men and their family, though the silk was fine just as Katsura's. Hachiro's woman, who was besides him just like Ikumatsu, also bowed at each other.

"I appreciate that you would accept our truce." Hachiro spoke in a rough voice though was very polite. "We understand that you feel uneasy, therefore we have taken into consideration to celebrate Christmas in a inn that has no affiliation to neither of us." Kenshin took notice of a man standing behind his leader, just as he was. Though kept his gaze strictly on Katsura's back. He could already guess that the man was Saito Hajime by his posture and his position.

"We thank you for the invitation. There is no trouble, we would like to celebrate along with all of you for the new era that is bound to come." Katsura responded. "Just as our agreement was discussed, the only man who has a weapon among us is Hitokiri Battousai."

Hachiro's eyes narrowed at the name, however, there was no hostility in his ki in which Kenshin could read. Katsura gently moved his hand forward, an action for the Hitokiri to introduce himself.

Kenshin stepped forward, earning intense stares from the Shinsengumi group along with their families. He could easily tell that the men, wives and children were very curious and baffled by how a mere boy could be the Battousai. However, it was obvious that they were reacting like this because they had never seen him before. The red-head ignored them and stood besides Katsura.

"I have also kept to our agreement." Hachiro spoke after a moment of silence, motioning for Saito to introduce himself as well. Saito stepped forward, his eyes boring into Kenshin's small frame. He could not believe that this was Battousai, he wasn't even a man─but a boy. Though even a child could become a murderer. The hitokiri locked eyes with Saito. He was not at all intimidated and challenged him by not breaking eye contact. This brought a small smirk to twitch on Saito's lips.

The red-head bowed silently, as did Saito. Saito had no problem in needing to say his name, though Kenshin was not ridiculous enough to expose his identity to them. Hachiro stared at Kenshin for a while longer, his eyebrows knit together. The hitokiri was nothing but a boy a very similar aspect to Okita. However, he could tell their personalities contrast drastically.

After a while of discussion from Katsura and Hachiro, the group walked united down the mountain. Slowly, the families began to mix despite the different clans. The quiet and tensed air was filled with chattering and small laughter after a while. The children began to chase each other, though were careful to not bump into the adults and their parents.

The two leaders walked side by side, speaking of the future and how Christmas was a very merry holiday. Saito and Kenshin both walked behind their leaders, focusing ahead. Tension was electrocuting between them, though no one would guess that by their seemingly calm walk.

One of the children who had been running slipped closely behind Kenshi due to the snow. In a swift movement, Kenshin stopped the boy from falling by placing his hands on the child's back. He recalled the times he had played with the children back at the cabin with Tomo─he discarded his thoughts and steadied the boy to his feet.

"Ah! Thank you and gomen!" The boy spoke cheerily at the red-head. Kenshin let a tiny smile slip. In turn, the boy grinned up at him and ran quickly to his friends, yelling about how the snow wasn't fair for them to play hide-and-seek. Through all this, Saito had walked at a slow pace to see what Battousai was doing. It had confused him, though he quickly remarked on it.

"The Hitokiri Battousai actually has a heart. I'm shocked." Saito mocked the red-head, his eyes showing interest in the gentle action Kenshin had displayed. This further proved to Kenshin that Saito was keeping his eyes fixed on him, watching all his actions.

Amber eyes glared at the tall man though ignored him and let his expression fall back to the emotionless mask. _"Of course I have─a…heart."_ Kenshin thought doubtfully, slowly questioning if he had always been seen as a killer or a demon. But of course, that's all he had ever done in front of these people. Not once did he show these feelings, not while this man was staring at him intently.

"Did I hit a soft spot? Sorry." Saito spoke casually, though did not mean his words. He could care less about what the Battousai felt, all he knew was that this man─ _no,_ this boy was a Hitokiri and someone who he would eventually combat.

"Saito-san!" A cheerful voice greeted Saito, a happy smile in place as this man walked towards his side. Kenshin's amber gaze looked to the side to see Okita Soji, leader of the first Shinsengumi squad, casually speaking with Saito. "Today's weather is quite cold, isn't it? I have been trying to do this new technique where you can keep warm. Maybe you should try it some time."

Okita's cheerful smile faltered when he felt he was being watched. He stepped back a bit and was met with thoughtful eyes. Kenshin narrowed his eyes for a split second and gazed forward once more. He had deliberately let the young man see him staring, though he was not prepared for what happened next.

"You must be Himura-san!" Kenshin's eyes widened, though thankfully his red bangs had obscured his shock. Okita had made his way towards the opposite side of Kenshin, a smile still plastered on his face. "I have heard many rumors about you, though I never would have thought they were true. Your hair is truly like the color of blood." He noticed the dark red kimono and beamed. "I really love your outfit! Do you like the color red? Perhaps I can bring you a gift with that same color."

If Kenshin could, he would be going for his Katana's hilt by now. It was just a hand move away, though he knew that he was not in danger and should not tarnish the truce just because of his discomfort of being between these two strong men. This was the first time he felt his heart was beating rapidly. He was astonished that the name 'Himura' had been taken seriously and rumored so quickly.

"I would not speak so casually with Battousai, Okita." Saito spoke, though a smirk was in place. He was enjoying the way in which Battousai was between them, yearning that if he was discomforting the boy due to their close distance, this would be the best day he'd ever had. At least in some way, he could enjoy the holiday.

" _This will be a long day."_ Kenshin thought in exasperation, feeling himself very wary and tensed. Not only has he grabbed the attention of these two ruthless men, he could practically feel holes burning into every inch of himself by the stares of the others around him. Okita Soji was far too friendly for his sake, though he suppose that would be an advantaged if he wished for his opponent to mistake him for weak.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I have made a few edits to the past chapters. The only changes were that I had forgotten the Shinsengumi had yet to know what Battousai looked like. Rumors were around, though not facts. Okita and Saito had not met him yet, therefore I had to adjust them quite a bit. Thank you for your patience!**

Soft violet orbs stared at the warm puffs of breath that exhaled from him due to the cold weather. The group had been walking for quite some time, letting Kenshin relax even if for a few minutes. He felt there was no need for a tensed posture, he might accidentally act on his feelings and not on logical reasoning. Which would have been impossible before, though things had changed within him after _that_ had happened.

"Himura-san." Kenshin automatically turned his head towards the source of the voice. Okita grinned pleasantly at the Battousai's attention on him. "I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I am Okita Souji, leader of the first squad of the Shinsengumi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He bowed as he continued walking. Kenshin knew he was an enemy, though he was certainly not rude. He bowed his head silently.

"I have one question for you, Himura-san." Okita waited for a cue that would tell him that he could continue. Kenshin felt this and turned his head slightly to acknowledge the man. This was the indication Okita had needed. "Why are you wearing a woman's shawl?"

The hitokiri immediately narrowed his eyes, amber once more decorating his orbs. He looked forward and did not answer. However, he could feel Okita's curiosity expelling from his ki at an increasing rate. He could tell he had at first tensed the other, though it gradually had died out. The more he avoided questions and meaningless conversations, the more the shinsengumi leader seemed to speak.

"Perhaps to match his feminine appearance." Saito suggested. As of just now, he had noticed that feature of the infamous boy. This led to earning a silent treatment from the Hitokiri. Okita smiled nervously, quite sure that it wasn't the correct answer. Of course, this was to be expected. Kenshin was trying his best to keep passive over all of what was happening. The wolf of mibu merely scowled. He hated the silent treatment, he liked it when he was the one who did it to others.

"Himura." Katsura called as he looked over his shoulder at the red-head. Kenshin looked up and waited for any instructions that he may give him. Kenshin noted that Katsura had not called him Battousai, but by his last name. He could confirm that somehow, the Shinsengumi had gotten a hold of his name─at least presumably. _"Good. It seems he's very attentive of what's happening around him."_ Katsura thought approvingly. "It seems spring is coming."

"What?" He questioned, taken by surprise. Kenshin looked towards the opposite sides to examine the trees from afar. He could see the snow was slowly beginning to give away, letting the tree trunks fruit with small leaves and fresh colors. "I guess."

"The new era is coming." Katsura smiled softly at Kenshin and turned away to continue his conversation with Hachiro. The red-head stared at the back of Katsura's head for a second, and decided to keep watch once more. It was true, the new era was approaching quickly.

" _The end is finally coming. The times of war and of_ _ **killing,**_ _will finally cease."_ He thought hopefully. He felt his hands becoming numb and was cautious of frostbite. He lifted both hands and tried to warm them with his breath. Okita noticed this action and looked down at his kimono─this brought forth the idea he had spoken to Saito of.

"Do this, Himura-san!" If Kenshin was not such a very controlled force, he was quite sure he would be rolling his eyes by now. Okita was quite persistent, and he was sure this was an open gate for him to 'converse' with Kenshin. He looked towards Okita and put his emotionless mask on place firmly. He was quite baffled as to where Okita's arms were and why the front of Okita's white kimono seemed to be larger. However, he would not express his troubles.

Suddenly, Okita's arms came out the front of his kimono. He was smiling triumphantly despite how it did not reach his eyes. Kenshin merely stared at him for a while, not quite sure why his arms were not hanging by his sides and instead resting inside in such an awkward way.

"Look," Okita pulled his kimono close, tucking his arms inside, as if cradling a baby. He smiled expectantly at the Battousai. "By doing this you keep your arms warm as well as your body temperature." Kenshin did not respond, though he was contemplating this discovery. It felt strange to have someone explain to him something─it had been so long since he had ever been _teach_ anything.

" _Perhaps this may help in times of need for warmth."_ Kenshin thought, recalling a few of his assignments that demanded him to stay outdoors for long periods of time no matter the circumstances. He stared directly at Okita's eyes, reading his intentions. Apparently he was eager for him to try it out─something which he found bizarre.

"Stop playing, Okita." Saito spoke sternly. He was not the kind to easily see Battousai as someone who deserved help or any concern for that matter. If anything, he wanted to fight with this boy. He had seen his trademark in his killings, and wished to see his ability rival against his Gatotsu.

The duo spoke, Saito scolding Okita's carefree nature around the Battousai while Okita was joking about how the red-head was intriguing to him. In a way, Kenshin could tell that Okita was far too curious of a stranger's life instead of understanding one's own. But Saito, he seemed to be a man that will be a formidable opponent in the battlefield. No, not only Saito. Okita possessed a very strong ki, making him just as formidable.

Silently, Kenshin discreetly tucked his arms inside his kimono. He repel any shivering when he felt his cold arms bite into his torso. However, after some time, he began to feel himself warming comfortably.

 _"It's warm."_ The Battousai thought serenely. Perhaps conversing with these people would do the Ishin-Shishi well, to bring them to victory as well. He noticed they were getting closer to flat land, which was good for he could tell the weather would eventually pick up a freezing temperature. He did not feel at ease, however, that they were going to a foreign inn that did not accept either one of the group. Though he did hope that this celebration will be done in peace.

"Katsura-san." Kenshin spoke softly, earning silence from Saito and Okita. He knew they were listening to him, gathering every word he said for the safety of the Shinsengumi and for benefit. Katsura turned his head to look at Kenshin. "When we arrive at the inn, where would you like me to sit?"

"Please sit wherever you may wish. But do not stray away from my sight." Katsura spoke softly, though Kenshin knew what his words meant. They could not trust the Shinsengumi, not after they had seen how he looked like. The celebration may or may not turn into a pool of blood if they were to try and kill him. He would not be surprised if this was the case.

"Katsura-dono." Hachiro addressed him. Katsura in turn looked at the Shinsengumi leader. "We will be having a few entertaining activities that we may all participate as a group. I believe that by these activities, it will bring us closer in order to have a peaceful celebration."

"That is well appreciated. We would be grateful to join them. Perhaps even you, Himura, may be a part of it." Katsura looked towards Kenshin, though he could tell he was uneasy and nervous. _"I have taken his humanity so much that he has forgotten how to have fun."_ Katsura thought gloomily. Even without hearing a response from Kenshin, he knew he would comply and take it as an order. He did not wish for it to be that way, though he was not at all surprised. Kenshin's happiness had been taken from him, so it was only fair that he would be so oblivious to joy.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
